


He Took The Innocence Away

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Violation Series [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Implied Character Death, M/M, POV Male Character, Rape/Non-con References, Season 2 spoilers, Season/Series 02, brother issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s thoughts while buried alive, frozen and on finding Ianto broken.<br/>Unbetad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Took The Innocence Away

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to The Price I have to pay for you. It is necessary to read that first...well and watch Exit Wounds as well or else this will make no sense. Mostly spurred on by Gray's speech:  
>  _I want you to suffer. I want your life. This is Cardiff. 27AD. The city will be built here, over the next 2,000 years. Your grave will be the city's foundations. Your blessing of life becomes a curse. Each time you revive, with a throatful of earth, each time it chokes you afresh, and you thrash on the edge of death, you think of me._ – Gray [2x13]

Lying in a grave isn’t as bad as people make it out to be in movies or TV shows. Sure you can feel the pressure of earth crushing your body, trying to pry entrance to your mouth like a persistent lover who wants to choke you with their tongue but the whole time I kept my eyes closed and trying to think about anything but where I was. About how strong my team were, how they could easily defeat Gray as long as they didn’t get caught. But a sharp pain in my stomach seemed to scream otherwise.

I spent days, weeks, months, decades reliving ordinary days spent with each of them and those nights I spent in bed with Ianto. Ianto, my bright-eyed Welshman, who had long since surpassed the master in that department. Who knew just the right ways to have me panting and groaning in submission. Without those thoughts I would have gone crazy.

When I was dug up by Torchwood in 1901 I had died three times already. Once from when I hadn’t mastered the art of not breathing and opened my mouth to do just that, the second starvation and dehydration and the third time was because my ribs had cracked under the pressure and punctured my heart. It took what seemed like a lifetime to convince Torchwood that I needed to be frozen and I’m sure they still didn’t believe that I wasn’t the me working for them at that moment but there really wasn’t time to wait for me to come back…let alone the amount of rules that would be broken if I crossed my own time line.

Still being frozen is like being in a grave, only you can’t feel the pain or numbness in your body and the only thing to keep you sane is your thoughts as your entire body shuts down. It gave me enough time to think, to make a plan on what to do about Gray. I couldn’t kill him. That was out the question, when I’d been looking for him for so long. But keeping him in a cell would make him hate me, keeping him like a pet as a reminder of my past. No, freezing him seemed like the only option I had left, the only question being would I ever let him out again?  
I guess it just depended on how much damage he had caused to my team. 

By the time that was resolved I was thinking about Ianto. Providing Gray hadn’t done anything to him I would finally admit to him how I really felt. I’d been hiding it for way too long. I couldn’t deny anymore how much I loved that Welshman, with an accent that had my knees shaking, stylish suits that belonged on the floor instead of covering up that body I couldn’t seem to stop touching. Not to mention those eyes that seemed to penetrate my very soul.  
All that time I’d been without him, all the fear that he could be hurting, wondering where I was and if I’d ever come back to him. It was unbearable.

Finally I heard the beeps as I began to defrost and the relief began to flow like blood through my body, warming up my frozen veins. Within the confined space I managed to start banging on the lid, as though hoping that one of the others was around, that they could help me before Gray realised and I no longer had the element of surprise. I bit my lip as I slid my Webley out the holster with my free hand continuing to bang against the lid. I could feel a sense of claustrophobia taking me over at being in such a confined space. It was so irrational after how long I had spent in the ground and in this cryogenic chamber but I managed to breathe through it until I heard the footsteps approaching with the click of a gun. Not familiar footsteps which immediately told me they were Gray’s.

It took a second for my eyes to adjust against the bright light once the chamber was pulled out, kicking the lid off and looking at Gray as I sat up. I stood face to face with him and apologised, making myself walk away as he yelled at me not to. I stopped and looked him in the face as he told me what had happened to him, it was heartbreaking but no more so than knowing he would never believe how sorry I was.

While I manged to pull him into a hug I knew that chloroforming him was definitely better for now. I had to check and see that the others were ok. I left him passed out on the floor in another cell and went to find them. Ianto, John and Gwen were all in cells when I reached them in case Gray had done something stupid. I opened them and immediately Gwen attacked me with a hug, John by my side in the blink of an eye, but it seemed like there was something wrong with my young Welshman. He looked paler than normal, eyes bloodshot and he seemed to be wincing as he approached me, the kind of wincing he only did when I had….

My eyes widened. 

No.

“Ianto.”

He looked at me, like a little boy who had been caught staying up after curfew but it was induced by pain and he looked like he was going to collapse. I shrugged Gwen off and grabbed him before he fell to the floor. John swallowed from behind me like he knew what had happened but I ignored him as I looked to Gwen.

“Gwen can you go and check to see if Toshiko and Owen are ok?” I asked, slipping Ianto’s limp arm around my neck and jerking my head at John to take the other. He did no questions asked, causing Gwen to stiffen like she didn’t like where this was going.

“GWEN!” Her eyes widened at the tone in my voice but she nodded as she ran out the block leaving me and John to support Ianto as we followed her lead.

We didn’t say anything between us, like Ianto’s health was more important and we waited until we reached the hub before the magnitude of what Gray had done set in. The computers were destroyed and I could see what looked like a trail of blood leading down to the autopsy bay. 

“John, take Ianto to my office…..and set him on my couch. Watch him ….I’ll be back in a sec.” I said, trying to force the terror out of my voice as I reluctantly slid Ianto’s arm from my neck. 

I heard John curse behind me as he edged the way slowly up the steps to my office and cautiously followed the trail.

“Toshiko?!” I called, edging towards the top of the steps. The trail was worse than I thought and when I followed it my stomach seemed to drop even more than before.

“GWEN! I NEED HELP DOWN HERE!” I yelled, hurrying to Tosh’s side.

Hearing her tell me and Gwen that Owen was gone seemed like another stab in my heart, followed quickly by another as I felt her die in my arms. God how I wished I could have been there to save her, then none of this would have happened. 

I wanted to stay with Toshiko’s body but I knew I couldn’t. Not only did it hurt too much but I had other things I had to consider. I’d already put Gray into a Cryo chamber and sent John on his way but I had to pack all of her and Owen’s belongings and deal with their records, their computer accounts. It was a nightmare.

I’d let Gwen go to check on Rhys and do a check of the damage at the police station, and gone up to my office to check on Ianto. From what John had said he and Gwen had both heard what sounds like gasps and noises of protest from his cell around the time that Gray stopped patrolling the corridor. Neither of them was sure exactly what had happened but something in my gut told me it wasn’t good.

When I arrived in my office Ianto was curled up on my couch, the duvet from my bed covering his form and his head rested on the edge. I closed the door behind me and slid off my old coat as I approached him. He looked so young….I always forgot that about him with all his business talk and the way he dressed in those suits like he was in his thirties not his twenties. The only time it was clear was when we were in bed together, when he was curled up beside me, sheets tangled around his bare lower half and yet he looked so peaceful. It was a look that always broke my heart….because I knew if I had never hired him he’d look like that all the time.

I brushed some hair off his forehead and softly pressed a kiss to his lips about to call the Prime Minister and UNIT about the possible help we’d need for the clear up when his eyes opened. Still bloodshot but still that gorgeous blue that I felt I could drown in when our gazes met. He looked a little confused like he didn’t know how he’d got here so I sat beside him and hushed him reassuringly.

“I brought you up here after I took out Gray….You passed out along the way.”

I saw his body stiffen at the mention of my brother and bit my lip as I cautiously edged closer in case he told me to leave him alone.

“Ianto….”

His gaze flicked to meet mine when I said his name and my heart ached. I didn’t want to have to ask him this.

“….did something happen in your cell while I wasn’t here?” 

Immediately his eyes widened and he shook his head silently, though from what I could tell it was an automatic response, the kind a kidnapper programs into a victim with threats.

“Yan you can tell me. Nothing is going to happen….” I assured him, taking his hand in mine though that was when I noticed the blackening ring around his wrist.

His gaze followed mine to the marking and immediately he looked down trying to pry it out my grip.

“What happened?” I asked softly, tightening my grip a little though that seemed to be the final two words to burst the bank. Suddenly he was sobbing into my chest hopelessly, murmuring strings of words that I couldn’t comprehend but I knew weren’t anything positive. I hugged him to me and whispered reassuringly into his ear.

“It’s ok Ianto….it’s ok. You can tell me….nothing is going to happen. I’m here.”

He swallowed when he could breath and looked at me, worrying his lip between his teeth like he didn’t want to have to tell me this anymore than I wanted to hear it.

“We were in the cells….Gray was patrolling to keep watch on us.” His voice wavered when he said Gray’s name and I kissed his forehead to keep the momentum going.

“He suddenly came into my cell….no warning….and he….he kissed me.” His voice was breaking and shaking even more than before; I could tell more had happened than a simple meaningless kiss.

“Then what happened?” I asked calmly, pushing a smile on my features that I definitely wasn’t feeling to keep him talking.

“He….he….” he screwed his eyes closed and shudder ran through his body, “He began to undress me. Told me to completely strip or the others would die. I told him no…..he said you weren’t coming back….I didn’t believe it.” 

I gave a weak smile at his faith in me and waited for him to continue. 

“I stripped and he fucked me against the door…..and then….he …” his eyes screwed closed and I knew something disgusting had happened after that he couldn’t make himself say.

“Shhh its ok you’re doing well Yan.”

He opened his eyes and gave a weak smile.

“He threatened to shoot me if I told anyone.” He whispered hoarsely as my arms wrapped protectively around his abused form.

“I won’t let that happen Ianto. I promise.” I murmured reassuringly against the crown of his head.

He swallowed and nodded, pulling the duvet up to keep him warm.

“I’m so sorry you were subjected to that Ianto. I didn’t have any idea that he could be so…..animalistic.” I said softly, kissing his neck as his head rested against my chest.

“It’s not your fault….it’s your brother’s.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t give him the right to hurt the person I care about the most.” I said softly, feeling his body shift a little in surprise.

“Can we go to bed?” he whispered, looking up at me through long eyelashes.

“I suppose.” I smiled, resting my hand under his chin and letting our lips meet briefly as though afraid I’d break him if it went any deeper. Something told me he was going to be traumatised by this for a long time. “I just have to leave a message with the PM and UNIT for the morning….why don’t you go down and I’ll be along in a minute?”

He gave a small smile and kissed my lips in a thank you, waiting until I’d got up before gathering the duvet and approaching the man hole to my quarters. He threw the duvet down first before following its lead, flinching every few moves down the ladder.

I approached my desk and leaned against it, staring blankly at the papers I should have signed off that morning before everything went to shit. But all I could think of was Ianto, being subjected to that kind of pain because my brother’s need for revenge was so great. I sunk into my chair as I left messages at Downing Street and the UNIT Headquarters before pulling a card out my desk. A card I hadn’t thought I would ever consider using.

_“Hi, this is Martha Milligan I can’t come to the phone right now but if you’d leave a message I’ll get back to you thanks.”_

I waited for the beep and bit my lip pausing when it finally came.

“Hey Martha, I was hoping you could do me a favour and come to Cardiff….when you have the time of course. A close employee of mine has sustained some injuries I don’t think I can heal and maybe you might have that special touch. Either way call me when you get this message. I really need your help Martha. Love to the family and the husband.”

I hung up and turned my cell phone on silent before retreating into my room. Ianto was curled up against the wall, dressed only in his boxers with the duvet covering half of him like he was waiting for me. I paused at the sight, before undressing and sliding into bed beside him, my arm resting protectively over his waist as he snuggled up against my chest.

What I wouldn’t give to take all his pain and trauma away.


End file.
